Home
by McDreamOn08
Summary: The sequel to Dream Catch Me - drama brings Meredith and Derek back to Seattle after a move to San Francisco! R&R please!
1. Lost Hearts

**Welcome to the sequel of Dream Catch Me.  
At this point, about six or so months have passed since we left off.**

"Mommy!" Tess shouted as she ran through across the upstairs floor of the town house; her feet hit the ground in hard thuds and Meredith wondered if sometimes she was the size of an eight year old, rather than a three, nearly four year old.

"What is it sweetie?" Meredith asked at the foot of the stairs.

"Momma!" James shouted.

"Tessie, what's wrong?" Meredith asked again as James crawled around her feet and tugged at the hem on her beige slacks. She looked down and smiled. "Not now honey…"

"Outside…" James smiled.

"Oh…buddy…" Meredith sighed picking him up. "Tess, come down here please and talk to me!"

Tess took a firm grip on the banister of the staircase and slowly made her way down the steps; each foot easing onto the hardwood floor, careful not to slip and fall completely.

"Mommy…I want to go to the park!" Tess told Meredith.

"Park!" James squealed.

Meredith looked down at her two children who were staring back at her hopefully; pleading for her to take them to the park across the road.

"Okay, that should be okay," she smiled. "Just let me call daddy and tell him what we're doing, maybe we can go to the hospital to see him once we've had lunch, how does that sound?"

"I wanna see daddy now!" Tess said excitedly.

"Park!" James cried.

"Yes, the park first, and then we'll go and see daddy!" Meredith answered.

They stepped outside onto the porch and Meredith breathed in the warm sunshine of San Francisco…but she couldn't help but think of Seattle; while she'd never dream of weather like this in Seattle, there were other comforts that she found in the icy chill of the air and the dampness from the constant rain.

"Come on mommy!" Tess pulled at Meredith's hand and James leaned forward to coax his mother's movement.

"Okay, okay…" Meredith sighed as they made their way across the very quiet street and over to the busy park where Tess ran over to the swings and James made his way to the sandpit.

--

Meredith and the kids made their way through the big doors of San Francisco Memorial hospital. The kids loved going to the hospital to see Derek, only because the residents loved them, and particularly Dr. Kylie Jordan, who Meredith had become quite nice friends with over the period of time she'd been in San Francisco.

"Meredith!" Kylie called out.

Meredith whipped around.

"Hey, have you seen my husband?" Meredith asked.

"He was in surgery last time I checked the board…" Kylie answered; she looked down at James and Tess. "Hey guys, I have some jelly babies in my locker, do you want one?"

"Yeah!" Tess squealed.

"Lolly!" James yelled.

Meredith laughed and looked at Kylie.

"If you keep spoiling my children, I will have no way of bribing them when they're being naughty," she told her.

Kylie laughed.

"Well, a few lollies aren't going to spoil their dinner…"

Meredith and the kids followed Kylie to the locker room where the kids sat contently and chewed some lollies quietly.

"Hey all," Dr. Sam O'Reilly entered the room. His dark hair flicked across his forehead as he looked down at Tess and James.

"Hey Sam," Meredith answered.

"What's happening kids?" Sam asked.

"Kylie gave us lollies!" Tess answered.

Sam chuckled.

"Lucky girl!" he replied as he turned to Meredith. "I just saw Dr. Shepherd a second ago…he said he was going to his office to have phone sex with his beautiful wife…"

"Sam!" Meredith cried. "Little ears in the room…"

"Oh they don't know what I am talking about…" Sam chuckled.

At that time, Derek passed by the locker room and stopped.

"Hey!" he said happily.

Tess and James looked up to have their faces shine brightly with happiness.

"Daddy!" Tess said excitedly.

"Daddy!" James yelled.

Both children ran over to Derek, excited to be spending their first lunch with their father in over a week.

For a moment, Meredith felt happy in her new lifestyle.

--

Later that day, Meredith sat on the lounge at home while Tess and James both took afternoon naps.

As she flicked through her copy of San Francisco Memorial's weekly newsletter, the house phone rang loudly and incessantly.

"Hello?"

"Meredith!" came a very familiar voice.

"George?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god! It's so good to hear from you…"

"Meredith…"

"Seriously, it has been too long…how is everyone?"

"Great…um, Mer…"

"And Lily? I bet she is growing up…"

"Yeah…she is a little princess…Meredith…"

"I haven't spoken to Cristina in a little while…."

"Meredith!" George cried.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about…" George sighed.

Meredith froze at the uncertainty in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Meredith…is Derek home?" George asked.

"No, why?"

"I need a consult…"

"For a patient? What about the new neuro attending…is he not that good?"

"No, Meredith…_I_ need a consult…"

Meredith went silent on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Meredith…I need a neuro consult because I have a tumour…"

George's words stung Meredith's ears like she could never have imagined…it seemed so blunt and yet so unreal for the fact that this was more real than she could ever have imagined.

"What?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Is there any chance that you and Derek could come home…?"

"George…when…how did you…I mean…"

"Meredith…I need you and Derek to come home…"

"Okay…we'll be on the next flight out…"

"Meredith…"

"What is it George?"

"I'll be okay…"

"I know…"

"I'm going to have two world class neurosurgeons…"

"One…I'm just the apprentice…"

"Since when does the apprentice sleep with the boss?" George chuckled. "Oh wait, at Seattle Grace…it happens all the time…"

"George…" Meredith sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I have to book our flights…we'll be there as soon as we can…"

"Thank you…"

"George…"

"What?"

"We love you…"

"Meredith, I'm not dying…"

"Just saying…"

"I'll call you later…"

And with that, Meredith hung up the phone and stared straight ahead, wondering if she could ever be away from her family again…

Because that is what George was…

Family…

And Meredith never gave up on her family.

**I hope you are excited for the newest Shepherd adventure!!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Amy.**


	2. Back To Reality

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I am really trying to make this important in how Meredith deals with her new life in comparison to her old life. I really hope you're liking the storyline!!**

Meredith waited nervously at SFO, San Francisco's major airport in the lounges of the departure gates. Derek sat next to her and eyed Tess as she sat in front of the long and wide glass windows, staring and squealing at the airplanes as they landed and departed from the strip. James, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in Meredith's arms and was now snoring rather loudly. A noise that made Meredith laugh so much as it seemed it was the _only_ thing he inherited from his mother.

Derek looked at Meredith with a slight smile and noted at just how apprehensive and anxious she looked to be sitting there right then and there. He reached over with his left hand and gently rested it on her knee as he proceeded to rub it affectionately and kindly.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked softly.

Meredith nodded and slid her hand gently down the back of James' head, letting her fingertips graze his dark curls that formed at the base of his neck. They were so thick and so much like Tess and Derek in so many ways.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Meredith sighed. "Well…you know…and yeah, and I just…" her voice trailed off, indicating just how anxious she was. Her eyes holding no secrets and revealing everything about the central emotions she was certainly feeling.

Derek smiled at her sympathetically, using every attempt to make her feel better with his famous _McDreamy_ smile.

"I know, honey…but, George, he's strong…he'll be okay…"

"We don't know that, Derek,"

"But Mer, I have faith in it…"

"There are so many things we need to look at before we can take faith on it…"

"Not necessarily…"

"Derek, it's like when we do an MRI or a CT…it makes us fully aware of what we're dealing with…" Meredith sighed. "You know what it is like flying blind in some cases….and well, using faith…that's contradicting medicine in so many ways…you're flying blind!"

"Meredith…we _can_ do this,"

"He's my best friend…I can't just…"

"What?"

"I can't…I won't be responsible for killing my best friend…"

Just as Derek was about to search for the response to that cold and heartbreaking statement that escaped Meredith's lips, the speakers filled the gate lounge with directions to begin the boarding process.

Once on the plane, Tess rested her head against Derek's chest and closed her eyes, enough time for her to power nap just like her brother.

Derek turned and looked at Meredith with a gentle smile.

"You've missed everyone…and I know that it's going to be hard for you to go back under these circumstances," he said.

"Mmm…" was the response he managed to elicit.

"Meredith…"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to enjoy being back with your family…"

"I know…"

"And Lexie…god, it's been ages since you've spoken to her…"

"Yep…"

"Cristina's going to be excited to see you…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And Izzie and Alex and…"

"Derek!" Meredith cried. "I get it, okay!"

The plane landed momentarily and as they disembarked the gates, Meredith looked around at Seattle's airport, taking in the scent that was so familiar to her, comforting in the lightest sense of the word, but more importantly it was the smell that she couldn't give up.

Her eyes darted across the arrivals area, in search of the one familiar face she knew would be greeting her at the airport. And then her eyes locked with the close and comforting brown that fell opposite her gaze.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey," Cristina answered.

Meredith couldn't help but throw her arms around her person, it was very unlike Meredith, but in that moment she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry, but she refused to do so in front of Derek and Tess and James.

"Uh…you're hugging? You don't hug…" Cristina observed.

"Aunty Cristina!" Tess exclaimed as she ran over and threw her arms around Cristina and hugged her legs ever so tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hey kid," Cristina ruffled her hair and lifted her up so that she could balance her on her hip. "Man, what has your mom been feeding you?" she turned to Meredith and shook her head. "This kid is so heavy!"

"Wait til you feel the other one," Meredith told her as she glanced at James, who was still sleeping soundly in Derek's arms.

Cristina's eyes widened.

"How is it, you are built like the national flag pole and your children are becoming little chubby rascals?" she asked with a chuckle.

Meredith shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," she said.

Derek smiled at Cristina.

"How is everyone?" he asked her.

"Depressed…it's ferry repeats itself," she tried to make a joke.

Meredith frowned.

"I mean he isn't dying," Cristina cried.

"Cristina…" Meredith sighed.

"Let's go…" Derek suggested.

--

"Miranda!" Meredith called out.

Bailey turned around and her eyes widened.

"It's the Shepherds!" she exclaimed as she made her way over quickly, shoving what appeared to be a new group of interns out the way. "Why are you standing in my way?" she asked them. "Who is your resident?"

"It's um…Dr. Grey," one replied.

"Well, you can tell Dr. Grey that I am looking for her, and her sister is here," she said.

"Dr. Grey has a sister? Man, she can't compete with all the other residents…how the hell could she compete with a sister…?" one intern commented.

Bailey put her hands on her hips.

"This woman standing in front of me is Meredith Grey-Shepherd, Dr. Lexie Grey's older sister, now go and tell her!" she yelled.

Meredith laughed; Bailey certainly hadn't changed much.

"Look at how tall these children are getting…" Bailey smiled at Tess and James sweetly. "They certainly didn't pick up the apple under your tree did they?"

Meredith shook her head.

"Meredith!" came a familiar voice.

Meredith whipped around to come face to face with Lexie.

"Lex!" she cried as she ran over to her sister and threw her arms around her tightly. San Francisco had certainly changed Meredith Grey.

She pulled back when she felt something slightly protruding her stomach; her mouth dropped down to the floor when she saw the evidence of a baby bump.

"Oh my…"

"Four and a half months…" Lexie said happily.

"Who?"

"George… of course," Lexie answered.

Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"Oh…Lex…"

"He's so over the moon…"

"Meredith…" another voice filled the corridor.

Meredith looked over her sister's shoulder to see George making his way over to them, dressed in sweats and runners.

"George…"

Meredith felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at George. He looked so different; his big brown eyes were sunken and his usually tanned complexion had faded, leaving him looking drained and ill. As her eyes focused on his for a second, she noticed what appeared to be black circles forming under them; her eyes travelled down what usually was a relatively medium built body, noticing how thin he had become in the short distance of time that she'd been away.

"Thank you so much…" George whispered.

Meredith let her arms encircle her friend once more as she realised jus how scary his life had become.

"Meredith, do you want me to take the kids?" Lexie asked. "I mean, I know that I can't go into the scan so, I may as well make myself useful in the time I'll spend reading into the possibilities…"

"Lexie!" Meredith interjected.

Lexie looked up at her big sister, scared and concerned.

"That would be great," Meredith told her.

--

As George was being prepped for a CT, Meredith fiddled with her lab coat and ID tag as she grazed her fingers over it. She looked in at George and noticed his feet twitching under the blanket.

"How are you doing in there George?" she asked.

Derek rested his hand on hers.

"Have I ever told you that I'm crazily claustrophobic?" George asked.

"You told me once," Derek replied. "Remember the plague scare…"

George laughed.

"How could I forget…sweating like a pig…crazy stuff…" he said. "I do think this is slightly crazier…"

Meredith shook her head.

"Okay, George…" she sighed. "Time to shut up and we're going to get this up and running,"

George signalled a thumbs up to her.

As the CT scan came up, Meredith and Derek both leaned towards the screen with their eyes darting from side to side.

"And there it is…" Derek pointed to it. "Now let's see where we are on this…"

And in that moment, two world class neurosurgeons stared at their friend's brain not knowing where to begin…

**As this story unfolds, you'll see a lot of Lex/Mer bonding, the pregnancy was really a last minute, in the typing, idea...I hope you like that little surprise!! **

**Please Review, as it makes my writing improve!!**

**Amy.**


	3. Living Fear

**A quicker update this time because I knew exactly what I wanted to write. I hope you're enjoying the story.**

"It's a moderate grade intracranial brain glioma…" Derek explained.

George nodded as he stared at the film; Meredith, on the other hand, was trying to balance a very restless James and examine the films.

"Okay…" George said.

"And see here," Derek pointed at the image. "It's pressing on your parietal lobe and enclosing on your visual cortex…"

George nodded.

"But, you can operate?" he asked.

Lexie, who had joined them in the room, rested her hand on George's arm and looked at Derek and Meredith hopefully.

"I can…but you know yourself…this kind of region with tumours and gliomas, well it is really risky…" Derek said.

"And…if we're successful in removing it George, we're not sure how much sight you will have…if any at all…" Meredith added on.

"But you _can_ operate?" George pressed as he laced his fingertips through Lexie's.

"I can," Derek answered.

"And you _will_?" Lexie asked Derek.

Derek nodded.

Meredith, on the other hand, was staring blankly at the films while James wrapped his fingers around her necklace. She looked at the image and knew that this surgery would be risky; she didn't know if she could do it and she certainly wasn't going to risk sending George blind, or worse…killing him.

"Meredith…" George said.

Meredith looked up at him and stared into the warm and familiar brown that saw so much; those eyes knew so much about her and yet she searched into them to find the anticipated fear she knew was there.

"Mer…"

"George…I…I just…"

"Meredith…please…"

Those eyes now filled with fear, just as she had anticipated. But as George stared at Meredith, he too, saw the fear that consumed the green gaze that returned to him.

"Okay…" Meredith whispered.

George reached out for her hand.

"It's okay to be scared…" he told her.

Meredith shook her head and tried to avoid his stare while fiddling with James' shirt collar. Her hands shook as she adjusted the t-shirt she'd dressed her son in this morning.

George hugged his friend gently and rubbed his somewhat nephew's back as he whispered in Meredith's ear.

"I'm scared too…"

--

Later that evening, Derek and Meredith were sitting back at Ellis Grey's house; now occupied by Izzie and Alex and a colony of Lily's stuffed animals.

"Lily Karev, you better come and get SpongeBob or he is going to be the Sponge for the dishes!" Alex called out.

Lily squealed and ran into the kitchen to retrieve her SpongeBob toy from Alex's hands. As she ran by Meredith, Meredith took the opportunity to grab her quickly and pick her up.

"Can't your Aunty Meredith have a cuddle?" she asked with a laugh.

Lily laughed and threw her arms around Meredith, hugging her tightly.

"Aunty Mer, can you read our bedtime story tonight?" Lily asked sweetly as Tess climbed up on Meredith's other knee.

Meredith darted her eyes between the two hopeful stares that looked back at her; Lily had Izzie's big brown eyes and Tess's eyes were so characteristically Derek that it was scary.

"Okay," Meredith replied with a smile. "Now, go and wash up and get ready for dinner, it's going to be ready…right Alex?"

Alex turned around and smiled at the little girls.

"Yeah," he answered. "Lily, please don't make a mess either…just go and wash your hands…no bubbles and don't use mom's makeup!"

"Okay daddy," Lily replied.

"Tessie, Uncle Alex means you as well!" Meredith told Tess.

Tess nodded as both little girls ran upstairs giggling.

Izzie and Meredith began setting places at the table; Izzie stopped for a second and stared at Meredith, her eyes glistened with tears and Meredith knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Iz…" Meredith sighed.

"Mer…I'm worried…."

"I know…"

"What if…"

"He won't…"

"But…"

"He's going to be okay Iz…" Meredith promised, even though she didn't know that herself.

"Okay…" Izzie sighed.

Alex walked over to the table and kissed Izzie's cheek.

"You okay?" he asked kindly as he stared over at Meredith with an uncertain look in his eyes. "Are you _both_ okay?"

"We're fine," Izzie answered. "Can you go and get the girls for dinner?"

Alex nodded and wandered up the stairs as Derek walked over and sat down at the table with James on his knee.

"So Iz…how are the monstrous threes treating you and Alex?" Derek chuckled.

"Last night Lily kicked the door off the hinges…" Izzie laughed. "Yeah, they're not treating us well at all!"

"Oh my god!" came Alex's shout from upstairs.

"Uh-oh…" Izzie said.

Alex stormed down the stairs with the two girls and stood in front of the table as he pushed them to the front.

My jaw dropped down to the floor when I stared at Lily and Tess.

"Tess…" I gasped.

Both girls had seemed to find the hairspray and now, Izzie, Derek and I were staring at two little three year olds with teased hair that somewhat resembled a birds' nest.

"Lily…" Izzie gasped.

"What did I say Lily Karev?" Alex asked angrily.

"You said no bubbles and no makeup…" Lily answered.

"That's true honey, you didn't say hairspray…" Izzie whispered to Alex.

"Well, we don't have time to comb it out…lucky it isn't a strong hold," Meredith concluded. "So let's eat and we'll concentrate on our little Cutting Edge wannabes later,"

Izzie nodded.

--

That night, Meredith and Derek were climbing into bed in Meredith's old room when Meredith received a text from George.

- Hope you're not asleep

- I'm not.

- Free to talk?

- 4 u…always.

- Is Derek asleep?

- No, I'll call you in 5.

- Okay. Thanx Mer.

Meredith rolled over in bed to look at Derek who appeared to be momentarily resting his eyes from a very long and dramatic day.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea…" Meredith whispered.

Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

Meredith nodded.

"I'm fine…" she answered as she leaned down to kiss him and moved to the door where she turned and looked at him with a gentle smile. "I love you…"

"I love you too honey," Derek answered with a smile that slowly turned to a frown. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Meredith answered as she turned to walk downstairs.

When she had made herself a cup of tea, she flicked open her cell and dialled George's number.

"Hey," came his soft voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Meredith asked.

"Just wanted to talk…"

"About what?"

The other end of the line went silent; it was almost as though they'd been cut off from each others' lines. But Meredith knew this silence all too well.

"George…"

"I just wanted to talk about this thing…or whatever it is…"

"George…you'll be okay…I know Derek can do this…"

"Mer, when I found out about the baby I was so excited about the fact that I was going to be a dad…"

"You _are_ going to be a dad…"

"Two days later, I found out about the tumour…"

"George…"

"And I am scared of the fact that if this tumour kills me…Lexie…well she'll be alone and…and I don't want that…"

"George…you are not going to die…"

Again, the line went silent and Meredith wanted to say something, but she didn't know just what to say.

"Meredith…I'm scared…"

"That's a good thing George…"

"How?"

"Because if you're scared of dying, scared of leaving your life behind…it gives you one thing to live for…" Meredith told him.

And in that moment; for that precise second, George knew it was true.

**I hope you loved the update just as I enjoyed writing it! Meredith is going to need to find her feet in Seattle again, and she is becoming a better person just by experiencing this with George!!**

**Show some love - it's that little purple button...**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Not Me

**Sorry for the delay in the update... a nice chapter for some Mer and Lex bonding!**

Meredith awoke rather early to the very comforting and familiar sound of Tess entering the bedroom and climbing up onto the bed. Her tiny hands pulled back the sheets that Meredith had wrapped high and tight around her chest. Meredith opened her eyes as she felt Tess' breathing draw closer to her and their eyes locked instantaneously.

"Why are you in my bed little girl?" Meredith asked softly.

Tess shrugged.

"I wanna cuddle my mommy…" she answered with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck tightly.

Meredith planted soft kisses on her daughter's face, causing her to erupt into small and delightful giggles.

"Shh…we don't want to wake daddy," Meredith whispered with a smile.

"Mmm…too late…" Derek groaned as he rolled over and faced his two favourite girls as two sets of green eyes twinkled in reflection. While everything about Tess was Derek, she had inherited Meredith's big green eyes and knew perfectly well how to use them.

"Good morning daddy…" Tess whispered as she leaned down to kiss him and throw her arms around him.

"Oh, good morning little princess…" Derek answered as he ran his hands through her thick dark and knotty hair. He looked up at Meredith and puckered his lips for a kiss. When he received one, he smiled widely. "Good morning to you too…where is the boy?"

"Momma!" came a shout from the cot next to the bed.

Meredith rolled over and stared at James as he shook the cot wall.

"Good morning buddy," she said as she reached over to pull him out and into the bed with his sister. "It sure is good to be back here…" she said to Derek.

Derek nodded knowingly as he leaned over to hold James in his arms.

Tess leaned over to whisper something in Derek's ear.

"Hey, hey! Don't leave me in the dark please!" Meredith protested.

"Really?" Derek asked Tess.

"Please…" Tess pleaded.

"Okay…" Derek sighed in defeat.

Both Tess and Derek, with James in his arms, sat up and climbed out of bed where Derek turned around to flash Meredith a sexy McDreamy smile.

"Still McDreamy?" he asked.

"You're still McDreamy," Meredith answered as he started to walk away. "Um, just quickly Derek…where are you taking our children?"

"Kitchen!" Derek called over his shoulder.

Momentarily, Meredith walked down the long staircase that made her remember the times she was home alone and would slide down the banister. Thinking to herself that she would pour a nice, comforting cup of coffee, she came face to face with Tess and Derek making muesli.

"This was the secret?" Meredith asked as she stood next to Tess. "But you love muesli…and your daughter loving it would be like a dream come true…"

"But it's Sunday…and I wanted pancakes," Derek whined.

Meredith giggled and passed him a coffee…breaking her silence, her very loud techno ring tone flooded the kitchen as her phone vibrated on the countertop. She glanced at the caller ID and flicked it open.

"Hey Lex,"

"Mer…I really, really need to talk to you…"

"Are you okay?"

"Like now…Mer, I need to talk to you _now_!"

"Okay… at your apartment?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be right there…"

Meredith hung up her phone quickly and then turned to Derek with a concerned and worried look crossing her green eyes.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…Lexie is freaking out about something, I'm not sure really what it is at this stage…but I have to kind of go over to the crap-artment…like right now, she sounds really worried…"

"Mommy, you said crap!" Tess cried.

Meredith turned to Derek and flashed him the most helpless of looks, indicating just how much she appreciated the criticism of a three year old. Derek, on the other hand, was trying his best to muster a laugh of some sort.

"Yes…" Derek reached over and lifted Tess up off the barstool, kissed her forehead and then placed her down at the dining table where she sat on her knees and stared at Meredith and Derek. "Mommy, is naughty and she won't be saying that bad word again,"

Meredith smiled sarcastically at Derek as she leaned down to kiss Tess on the forehead.

"I have to go and see Aunty Lex," she said to her kindly as she ran her fingers through her thick hair.

Tess's eyes widened.

"Can I come?" she begged. "Please, please, please mommy! I won't even ask Uncle George for a lolly!"

Meredith smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry little honey blossom…but you have to stay here with daddy," she said sympathetically.

Tess frowned at Meredith as tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not fair!" she shouted angrily.

Meredith felt her heart skip a beat and she wondered if she had to pinch herself…certainly that angry tone never came from her sweet little daughter. She whipped around and looked at Tess; elements of shock still rippling though her body as a stern look crossed her eyes.

"Tess!" Derek exclaimed.

Tess jumped up off the dining chair and ran over to Meredith, pushing her with all her might while Meredith tried to find the appropriate reaction to the anger that was escaping her daughter's usually placid green eyes.

"I wanna come see Aunty Lex!" Tess yelled loudly.

"Young Lady, while you are hitting me and using that horrible demanding tone, you will not be going anywhere!" Meredith yelled back.

"I wanna yell!" Tess screamed.

"Tess Georgia Shepherd!" Meredith shouted. "I want you to march yourself up those stairs and go to your room!"

"It's not my room here anyway!" Tess screeched in the most high pitched and wailing tone ever known to Meredith.

Derek grabbed his screaming daughter quickly, for the fear of one more cheeky remark out of her mouth would certainly send Meredith over the edge. He turned back to Meredith with a sigh as he made his way up the stairs, his destination was a bedroom for his bad tempered daughter.

"I'll be back…" Meredith said as she pulled James out of his high chair and put him on the floor. "Honey, James is in the living room and I won't be long!"

"Okay…" Derek called out with a sigh as he continued to carry Tess up the stairs.

--

"Hello…?" Meredith called as she entered George and Lexie's apartment which had in fact changed over time. What was once filled with stolen hospital items, was now filled with real furniture and beautiful paintings.

Lexie emerged and Meredith gasped.

"Lex…"

Her sister's usually lit up and cheerful face was tear streaked and filled with sadness. Her usually fair complexion was now stained a flushed and tearful red as she faced her big sister with a sob and teary eyes.

"Lexie…"

"Meredith…" Lexie choked out the most awful of sobs as she ran over to Meredith for a hug.

"Oh my god…Lexie…you're a mess…what's wrong…?" Meredith asked frantically as she tried her best to comfort the sobbing and distraught young girl in her arms.

"I just…and he…and I…and they…I can't…and…" Lexie's sobs were not only loud to the point of deafening, but they were delivered in incoherent and distressed words.

"Lex…" Meredith said softly as she continued to hug her sister. "You're not making any sense…"

Lexie looked up at her sister, as she tried her best to remain composed; she failed miserably and broke down, yet again.

"I'm just so scared…" she sobbed.

"I know…but…" Meredith started.

"And he won't talk to me…"

"That's just George though…"

"And I want to be here for him…"

"I know you do…"

"And they…I mean, Izzie, Alex and Cristina…and you…you've all known him longer…"

"But he loves _you_, Lexie…"

"And I can't compete with the fact that he wants you here in Seattle with him more than he wants me here…"

Meredith felt her heart breaking as she watched her little sister break down.

"Lexie Elizabeth Grey, look at me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her sister by her small framed shoulders and tilted her chin to face her. "Lex, George is my best friend…so I guess that means I know him a lot better than most people, I know a lot more about him…and I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loves _you_…not me, not the cat…not surgery…_you_, more than any person in the whole entire world!"

Lexie nodded.

"I'm scared of being a mom…" she told Meredith.

Meredith nodded.

"I know," she said.

"Because I don't have anyone to show me how…"

"That's not true Lexie, you have me…"

"Not when you go back to San Francisco…"

And in that moment, Meredith realised that her baby sister felt more abandoned than ever.

And that was most definitely the one thing Meredith Grey knew all about.

**Please Review!**


End file.
